


friction in your jeans

by necking



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, HSAU, High School AU, Secondhand embarrassment, inspired by similar events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necking/pseuds/necking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as his hands wrapped around the handle of the dustpan, he felt a sudden impact, causing him to hit the floor. Hard.<br/>Groaning, Kirsch felt a body straddling his. He looked up and saw... Danny Lawrence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	friction in your jeans

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from 'sugar, we're going down' by fall out boy

The chemistry lab was beginning to look more and more like a punishment rather than a second chance as the perfect 22 degree weather taunted Kirsch from the outside. Because the room lacked blinds, it felt like a greenhouse with the sun pouring in relentlessly. He sighed and focused on preparing esters. 

\------------------------------

Danny ran from the mess she left Ms. Gardner in. She was never one to pull pranks, so why did Ms. Gardner automatically assume that  _she_  TP'd the science office just because she was the closest bystander? Especially during this time of year? When the seniors pulled their last pranks? She wasn't even a senior!

She saw an open door in the abandoned wing of Silas High and ran into it. 

\------------------------------

In his haste to finish up his remedial culminating assignment for eleventh chemistry, Kirsch dropped the test tubes he was holding rather recklessly in his hands. 

_Crap!_  He cursed. 

He moved to grab the dustpan and glass disposal jar by the door. As soon as his hands wrapped around the handle of the dustpan, he felt a sudden impact, causing him to hit the floor. Hard. 

Groaning, Kirsch felt a body straddling his. He looked up and saw... Danny Lawrence. His guilty pleasure crush from freshman year. 

"Wha-"

"What the fuck were you doing there standing by the door, you dumbass?"

"What? What do you mean? I dropped some test tubes, an-"

Suddenly, Ms. Gardner ran in through the second door in the lab. 

"Kirsch? I heard a crash, are you all right?"

"FUCK!" Danny whispered whilst covering his mouth with her hand.  _Why the fuck is she in here?_

She shuffled them over to behind the counter, out of Ms. Gardner's line of vision. The sudden shift created unwanted friction in Kirsch's suddenly tight jeans. He groaned unattractively. 

"Erggggrh." 

"Kirsch?" Ms. Gardner called out, as she moved closer to their location. Danny clamped his mouth even tighter and flattened her sweaty body on his to continue hiding from her vision. Kirsch struggled even more with how uncomfortable his jeans were getting. With her straddling him, and her body pressing down flush on him, he was getting desperate. 

Desperately, with his mouth muffled by her hand, he said, "canyougeroffme?"

She glared at him with silencing eyes and listened for Ms. Gardner's retreating footsteps. Once Danny was sure she had left, she finally took note of the hardness pressing on her stomach. She looked down with wide eyes and quickly got off him,

"Ew, oh my God!"

Danny noted the deep flush on his face and remembered how he had stood up for his friend, Will, when the rest of his friends had decided to exclude Will because of his sexuality.  She decided that perhaps he could use assistance with hiding his embarrassment on his way to the washroom. 

"Oh, fuck, sorry, um, do you need help with that?"

He flushed an even deeper red, and she realized what she said. 

"Oh my God, no, that's not what I mea-"

He interrupted her by running past her and saying over his shoulder, "I'm going to the washroom!"

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first fic so i hope it was okay
> 
> P.S. find me on tumblr: http://ivebeenexposed.tumblr.com/


End file.
